Lan's Twin
by Charxelle
Summary: Lan finally reveals to his friends that Megaman is his twin, Hub. Dr. Hikari comes up with a new invention that might change the brothers' life. Follows anime storyline except for Mega being Lan's twin R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Lan's Twin**

"Okay I got the base structure done. Can I have the DNA coding?"

"Sure. Here it is, Dr. Hikari."

CLICK

"Now for the customizations. sigh This'll take all week. Hey, can you get me a coffee? I'm gonna have to work all night if I have to."

"Sure thing, boss. Um…if you don't mind me asking, why are you working so hard to create this navi?"

"This is not just a navi…this is my son."

"Lan! Lan! LAAAAAAAAAN!"

"I'm up, I'm UP!" Lan finally woke up. He sat up on his bed, scratching his eyes.

""Morning, Megaman."

"Don't 'morning' me! You've got thirty minutes to run to school! Today's the day we-"

"WHAT!? NO, I'm gonna be late!"

Lan zoomed to the bathroom and freshened up in about 10 seconds. Then he zoomed his way downstairs, where his mom was waiting with breakfast.

"Good morning, Lan. Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!"

"I know, mom." Lan was vacuuming up the table. "Thanks, mom."

Lan raced to the front door and just before he was about to tear the door from its hinges _again, _the living room's TV turned on. On the screen was Megaman.

"LAN! Don't forget me!!" Megaman shouted from the TV.

"Oh, right!" Lan face-slapped. "Sorry, Megaman." He ran up to his room while Mrs. Hikari giggled.

As soon as Lan's PET was in its holster, he slapped on his skates, said goodbye to his mom and made his way to school.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

"Made it!" Lan panted as he leaned on his classroom door. Miss Mari walked down the hall and was about to enter the classroom.

"Good morning, Lan. Good thing you're early this time. Take your seat." Miss Mari said. Lan obeyed.

As Miss Mari started the class, Megaman began whispering to his net op from the holster.

"Lan, remember, we have to tell Mayl, Dex, and Yai today." He whispered in his lowest volume.

"Huh? Tell them what?" Lan whispered back, trying not to get noticed by the teacher.

"Y'know! That I'm your twin! C'mon, Lan, we agreed to this a week ago!" Megaman increased his volume by a notch.

"Oh, right!"

"Mr. Hikari, is there something you'd like to share with the class? If so, please do it here in front." Miss Mari strictly said, her eyes piercing. Lan gulped.

"No, Miss Mari."

-

During lunch break, as usual, Lan sat with his best friends in the cafeteria. Their PETs were linked up and Megaman, Glide, Roll, and Gutsman were chatting.

"…so when the next couple of viruses came out, I used AreaSteal then a quick Gutspunch! They were all oblite-whatever. It was SO awesome…" Dex was gloating again. The other three just ignored him.

"So, Lan, what were you talking about when Miss Mari called you?" Yai asked. She was gloating too, but Lan didn't notice; the innocent idiot he was.

"Huh, um…yeah, about that…" Lan hesitated then turned over to Megaman's PET. "Hey, do we tell them now?"

"Depends on you." Megaman replied. "You're the one who came up with the idea."

"Okay, I'll tell you now." Lan took a deep breath. He was about to tell a secret nobody else but his family knew. All this time they didn't know. They had to know now. They were his best friends.

Mayl had the feeling Lan was about to tell a secret. She leaned in closer. Dex and Yai followed suit.

"Um, I'm gonna put this in the simplest way possible…" Lan was fiddling with his tissue paper. "Megaman…is my twin."

"PFFFTT!! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dex roared in laughter. "Some story, Lan!"

Mayl and Dex shot him glares and Dex cleared his throat. "Um…I mean, you gotta be joking."

"It's true!" Lan said. "Right, Hub?"

Megaman turned to his net op. "Right!"

"I don't get it. How can Megaman be your twin? Mrs. Hikari can't give birth to a navi." Mayl was confused. Roll, Glide, and Gutsman were looking at Megaman quizzically while he just smiled.

"Well, technically, I'm dead." Megaman explained. "Dad made me out of Hub's DNA."

"Huh?!" Dex wasn't catching up.

"Okay, lemme explain." Lan took a deep breath. "You see, my brother Hub died. Mom was so depressed at the loss of Hub, she couldn't eat or sleep. So Dad made a new Hub, using his DNA. So now we got Megaman here."

Mayl, Dex, Yai, Roll, Gutsman, and Glide stared in disbelief. Megaman!? Lan's twin!? How is that possible?

"How did your Dad make Megaman out of your brother's DNA?" Yai questioned.

"How am I supposed to know? Not even Megaman knows." Lan said.

Roll giggled. Everyone stared at her. "Maybe that's why when Mega and Lan crossfused for the first time, I thought it was really just Megaman and Lan was missing. That's why you two look alike!"

"Cool!" Mayl exclaimed. "But why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Yeah, Lan?"

"Well, it's kind of a hard truth to swallow." Lan scratched his head.

Glide came closer to Megaman. "So your true name is actually Hub? How fitting! Lan and Hub. They're both components of the internet!" Everyone laughed.

"Why don't you call Megaman Hub?" Yai asked, interested now.

"Maybe because Dad didn't want anyone getting suspicious." Megaman guessed. "Imagine if someone dies and a navi suddenly appears and goes by the same name as the person who died. Wouldn't you think that would be creepy?"

"You have a point…" Dex said.

"How did you die?" Gutsman asked.

Everyone turned silent.

"Well…if I remember correctly…" Megaman pondered. "…I was hit by a sports car. It was speeding."

"Yeah, it was." Lan slumped on the table. "I was there."

Mayl gave a half-nod and Dex leaned back on the chair. Yai's forehead wasn't shining. The atmosphere was melancholy.

"Yeah, that hurt…a lot but now that I'm here, it's ok now, guys! It's none of your fault." Megaman tried to cheer up the moment.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Yai said, quickly recovering.

"It's kinda cool…having a navi for a twin." Dex admitted. "But not as cool as Gutsman!"

"Guts!!"

"Oh, Dex, you show-off!" Yai nudged him.

"Can we call you Hub from now on?" Glide asked.

"Please, no…I'm used to Megaman." The blue navi said.

"HUB HUB HUB HUB HUB HUB HUB HUB HUB!!" the other navis cheered.

"Okay okay, fine. You can call me Hub. But don't expect me to get used to it!" Megaman said.

"HUB!!" Roll glomped him, making Megaman fall backwards.

The group chuckled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Lan, you have a call. It's from Dad. I'll answer it."

"'kay."

-Lan?-

"Hi, Dad. What's up?"

-I have a new experiment in the progress. I would like to test it on Megaman. I'm sure you will like this new invention we have here.-

"Sure thing, Dad."

-Can you meet me at Scilab after school? You can bring your friends.-

"Sure."

"Okay, I have to go to work now. Bye, Lan. See you."

"Bye Dad!"

-click-

"I wonder what kind of new invention it is." Dex said.

"I bet it's something exciting!" Yai exclaimed.

"It sure will. Lan's dad made something as exciting as Mega. I'm sure this new invention will be cool!" Roll stated.

**YEY first Megaman fanfic! Review please and I might just make the next part this week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter two. I have writer's block. TT So bear with me.

Lan's twin chapter 2

"Hiya, Lan! Welcome," the cheery voice of the receptionist chimed. She knew Lan from his frequent visits at SciLab. "Hello, Mayl, Dex, Yai." She knew them too, because they always tagged along.

"Hello. We're here to see my dad. He called us." Lan explained. The receptionist nodded.

"He's in one of the testing rooms. I think…it's testing room number….3?" she checked the computer for Dr. Hikari's whereabouts. "Yes, it's testing room number 3. You know where that is." She smiled.

"Thanks," Lan waved and led his friends to the testing room.

On the way, they passed several labgown-clad scientists rushing around.

"It looks like things are busy here." Mayl commented.

"Why are all the people running?" Yai asked, looking around.

"Must be the new thing dad wants me to test. It's probably huge!" Lan gestured how huge he thought it was with his arms.

"If it's that exciting, I hope I get to try it next!" Dex excitedly said.

Lan, Mayl, Yai, and Dex went through the automatic door, dodging two scientists hurriedly entering the room.

"Hiya, Dad," Lan waved.

"Hello, Mr. Hikari." Mayl, Dex, and Yai chorused.

"Hello, guys. Glad you made it." Yuichiro Hikari nodded at them and forced a smile on his exhausted face.

Mayl tilted her head slightly to the side. "Mr. Hikari looks tired. He has eyebags," she thought. "This project probably took him all night…"

"So, what's up, Dad? What're you working on?" Lan faced at what his father was facing. It was a computer screen with a small chip drive attached to it through a USB cable.

"It's a new chip. It's designed to yawn project a solid holographic image of your Navi. Meaning, your Navi can see the real world and hold things like a human can.

"COOL!" Lan and his companions chimed.

"When can I try it, Dad?" Lan enthusiastically said.

"Well…this is just a prototype, but we're doing the best we can. My team's been working on it for months, it's got to be perfect now." Yuichiro tiredly said. You can try it when we're done with the finalizations." He yawned deeply after.

"Okay. When 'sit gonna be done?" Lan looked at the screen again.

"In about 10 minutes. Can you guys wait in the waiting room please?" Yuichiro asked.

"Okay." They unisoned and walked out, again dodging 2 scientists going in. They sat down on the couch outside.

"I'm excited….." Lan grinned. "Imagine Megaman in the real world and doing stuff like walk around, lift stuff and all!"

"That would be cool!" Megaman chimed from his PET holster.

"I wonder if later, it's gonna be sold in stores!" Mayl was excited too. "I want to see Roll in the real world too!"

"Same here!" Glide agreed from Yai's holster.

"Guts! I wanna Gutspunch stuff in the real world!" Gutsman said.

"Well, we just have to wait. Only a little bit more then Dad can let us test it!" Lan said.

--

--

--

10 minutes later…

"Excuse me, Dr. Hikari wants you in." a scientist said from the doorway. Lan, Mayl, Yai, and Dex followed him to the testing room.

"Here you go, Lan." Yuichiro handed Lan the solid hologram chip. "In here, we call it the Soli-gram. Give it a try."

Lan took the chip and brought out his PET. "You ready, Megaman?"

"Ready when you are." Megaman nodded.

Lan slipped the chip in and it clicked. Everyone was watching; the atmosphere was tense, especially with the scientists.

Lan was taken aback by the sudden light in front of him, projected by the PET. In a few seconds, Megaman's figure was before him.

Lan checked his PET just to make sure it wasn't just a holographic representation. Megaman wasn't in the PET.

"It's really me, Lan." Megaman chuckled. He playfully punched Lan's shoulder.

The scientists clapped their hands in amazement.

"Dr. Hikari has really done it!"

"Yeah! It's successful!"

"YES!!"

"woot!"

Everyone was smiling and cheering.

"Wait, Dr. Hikari!" a female scientist said. "Don't you have another chip you made?"

"Hm? Oh, right!" Yuichiro remembered. He took a chip out of his labgown pocket.

"I made this just for you and Megaman. To go with the Soli-gram." He smiled proudly.

"What is it?" Lan examined the chip, turning it over. On the label, it had a blue 'H' on it.

"Put it in, Lan!" Mayl encouraged.

Lan put the chip in and Megaman fizzeled for a bit.

"Hey! What's happening to Megaman!?" Lan said, slightly worried.

"It's okay, Lan. It's normal." Yuichiro said. Lan blinked a few times.

In seconds, Megaman's blue suit was replaced by clothes similar to Lan's. His helmet disappeared and brown hair was seen in its place.

Lan stared in disbelief. "H-H-Hub?!" he stuttered.

Mayl, Yai , and Dex were in disbelief too.

"Hey," Megaman replied with a different voice. It sounded like Lan's.

"That's so cool! A program that….that…..that makes Megaman look like Hub!" Yai exclaimed.

"I spent an extra night making that." Yuichiro informed. "I imagined what Hub would look like at Lan's age and I made that."

Lan was speechless. Megaman just smiled and went to hug him. Lan hesitated for a second and hugged him back. His eyes were filling themselves with tears.

--

--

--

I know, it's cheesy-ish and it's not exactly Lan's style to cry but whatever. I said i had writer's block. This isnt the best but its what i came up with. R&R! NO FLAMES PPLS!


End file.
